


Forbidden reader-Lightwood/jace

by HollieWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollieWinchester/pseuds/HollieWinchester
Summary: (Y/n) Lightwood is surprised when a handsome boy named Jace Wayland arrives at the institute. They both feel drawn to each other and forbidden things happen





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shadowhunter fic so hope you like it.

I woke up in the morning, got ready and went to train like every other day. When I got to the training room an unfamiliar face was standing next to my mother and father. He had smooth dark blond hair, 2 different coloured eyes and a sadness plastered on his face.

My dad noticed my presence and waved me over, "(y/n) this is Jace Wayland and he will be moving in with us," he said while gesturing to the boy I assume is Jace.

"Hi I'm (y/n), welcome to the New York institute," I said with the widest smile I could manage. In response he smiled back, it was small but seemed genuine.

"(Y/n) would you mind showing him around? His room is next to yours." My mom asked me. I nodded in response and lead the way with Jace following behind me.

"This is the training area, believe it or not we train here. That man in the corner is Hodge, he teaches us," I pointed to Hodge who was busy training someone," now this is the kitchen where we cook and eat.  
"This is my room and my twin, Alec's room is next to mine, he should be awake but he is probably practicing his archery. This is your room. If you want you can stay in here or I can introduce to Alec, I would introduce you to my little sister Izzy but she likes to sleep in." I said finishing the tour, I looked back at Jace, and the sad face had returned.

"I think I'll just stay in my room," he replied and opened the door, " this room is big," he said astonished.

"The are like any other institute rooms. So did you not live at an institute before coming here?" I asked as I followed him inside his room.

"No, I lived with my dad on the outskirts of Idris. He died a few days ago," he whispered the last part and sat on his bed.

I sat down next to him, "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"It's okay," he stated but I wasn't convinced .

"I'm going to train, you can train with me if you want," I said as I stood back up.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said and followed me out.


	2. The connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip a few months to when they start feeling things towards each other

It had been 3 months since Jace had arrived at the institute. Since then he had been welcomed into the family, and had adapted to being here. We all became friends with Jace instantly, but Jace and I were the closest. We had a routine of waking up at the same time, eating, training, studying and at night we would settle down in Jace's room and talk for hours. We discovered we had a lot in common.

This night was the same, we had just finished studying quickly and went to Jace's room while my siblings were still studying. We liked to be the first to finish because Izzy always liked to join us, and then so would Alec. 

We were lying down on his bed talking about what weapons we would like to use when we started to go out on missions, when Jace stopped talking and went silent.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as I turned on my side to face him.

"Do you think we will be parabatai when we get older?" He turned on his side to face me.

"I don't know, maybe. I'd you wanted to. Do you want to?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

I was slightly offended, "why?"

"Because if we were parabatai we wouldn't be like us," he said, and I noticed he was getting closer.

I gulped, "what do you mean 'us'"

"I mean I wouldn't be able to do this," he moved next to me so our bodies were touching, and put his hand on my cheek, "or this," he inched his face closer to close the small gap between our faces and pecked me on the lips.

He moved away to look at my face to see my reaction. I was shocked and frozen, until the kicked in that he liked me back. I decided to do what I had wanted to do for so long and kissed him. When our lips connected I felt an electric shock pass through my body making me shiver. When he kissed back I lent into him and put my hand on the back of his neck, while he had his hand on my waist. I smiled into the kiss as he began to tug on my waist motioning for me to move closer to him. I took the hint and flipped him on his back and straddled his waist. He gasped at my action but quickly began to kiss me again.  
This kiss was faster and more passionate than the last, which mare me shiver again. I pulled away and looked at his face, his lips were plated and red and his eyes were half closed as he looked back at me. I pecked him on the lips and moved down to his neck. I sucked and nipped at his exposed skin causing him to grunt. I smirked and continued until he couldn't take it anymore and flipped us over so I was on my back and he had his leg in between mine.  
It was his turn to kiss my neck while his hands rubbed against my sides and I gasped and let out a small moan. I placed my hands on his cheek and pulled his face up so he kissed me once more. My hands ran down his back pulling him closer to me.

Then there was a knock at the door, " hey guys can I come hang out with you?" It was Izzy.

Me and Jace quickly pulled away from each other and sorted out our selves.

"Yeah, come in Izzy," Jace said in a husky voice, lower than what it usually was.

Izzy walked in with Alec close behind her. "What were you doing?" Alec asked.

"Oh nothing," I said and looked and Jace who had a smirk plastered on his face.

And that was the beginning of our love story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's birthday present.

Jace and I had been together for a little over a month now. Recently, we have been trying to find a way to be alone, which had proven itself difficult. We had even tried to stay in the library till 9 pm so Izzy would be asleep and not join us, but she started staying up later than usual to hang out with us and Alec always wanted to join us. So in the mornings we would have to wake up at 6 am to be able to spend time alone before training.

But today was a special day because it was Jace's birthday. So I woke up before him to wake him up and spend time with him and surprise him with a picture I drew of a falcon. He told me the story a month ago about a falcon he once loved, so I have spent the past two weeks painting him a picture of a falcon.

Once I got to his room I opened the door quietly, but I noticed that the life was already on. I opened the door fully to find a broken Jace sat on his bed, his shoulders rising and falling in a fast pace and small sniffles. I quickly ran to Jace's, patting his shoulder as I sat down next to him.

"Jace are you alright?" I asked, concern flooding my voice, but he didn't answer. "Jace?"

He turned and pulled me in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I rubbed his back as he buried his head in my neck. He pushed me on the bed the bed and started to kiss me rapidly and urgently.

"Jace, what are you doing? What's going on?" I asked him as I pulled away and held his face in my hands.

"(Y/n) I need you to make me feel better, I need you to make me forget." He was out of breath with the occasional tear still dripping from his eyes.

"Jace, are you sure you don't want to talk?" I said looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"No. I just want you, (y/n)" he simply stated and went back to kissing me. Soon the kiss became heated as Jace poured all his emotions into it, his hands exploring my body as mine did the same to his. Soon he had peaked of all my clothes.

~ (time skip to 30 minutes later) ~

Jace held my naked body close and our limbs were entwined. Our chests were still rising and falling from our recent activity and I still couldn't believe what just happened. I just lost my VIRGINITY to Jace Wayland! It all happened so quickly that I can't even remember how it escalated. My emotions were thick with confusion, excitement and happiness but most of all love. 

"Sooo," Jace began to say with a smirk on his face.

"Sooo," I replied with the exact same smirk on my face. We began to chuckle uncontrollably. But during breaths I could here a movement coming from Izzy's room down the hall. "Shit," I whispered and jumped up.

"What's the matter (y/n)?"

"Izzy's is awake," I said and grabbed my clothes and Jace's and shoved them at him, and we both rushed to get dressed.

When we were presentable we heard the creaking of Izzy's door opening. His footsteps coming closer to Jace's door.

"Happy birthday Jace!" She exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"Morning," Jace said as his facial features began to be filled with sorrow.

"Izzy go wake up Alec, I'll make us some breakfast," I said, just so I can get rid of her. She joyfully skipped out of the room towards Alec's room.  
"What's the matter Jace?" I asked him.

"Can't you just leave it, please."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong and why you needed me to make you feel better."

Jace looked up at me with sadness in his tear glazed eyes, "this is my first birthday without my dad and I don't really want to do anything, I just want to forget it. Please just help me forget that it's my birthday, don't make a big deal out of it."

"Well I think we made your birthday a big deal 30 minutes ago," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, I think your right. Thank you for the best present I could have hoped for," he smirked and leaned into give me a peck on my lips.

Izzy, Alec and Jace went to the kitchen, and I stayed behind using the excuse that I needed the bathroom. While they were gone I grabbed the painting of the falcon and returned it to my room, hiding it. I then joined the rest in the kitchen to make us all pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a wired chapter so I'm sorry for that. But I hoped you enjoyed anyway. Thanks for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
